


Cheerleader Leads More Than Just Cheers

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism, cheerleader techno, football player dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is the star football player! Not just that, but he's pretty well-endowed in academic talents too.Well, he may not be the only person well-endowed. A certain pink-haired cheerleader has caught his eye for some time, and today is the day he was to make his move. Things change though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 802
Collections: anonymous





	Cheerleader Leads More Than Just Cheers

Dream would say he was a pretty good guy.

Pretty talented too.

Captain of the football team, strong yet agile, intuitive and inventive, lighthearted and likable, cunning, witty, widely regarded as one of the most stand-out students in their university, and so on so forth of course.

Handsome was another thing he’d put on that long list of things that made him great. And perhaps cocky is something his friends would tell him to put on a list of things that made him a pain in the ass.

Either way, Dream was pretty well off, especially today, finally having an excuse to sit on the bleachers and watch the pretty cheerleaders be pretty talented.

Especially so was…

Dream covered his face with one hand as his flushed at the thought.

Especially so was Technoblade. The pink-haired beauty that effortlessly lifts up his peers to spin them in the air, gracefully flexes to flip his leg up past humanly possible, delicately arching his back in the most elegant way to backflip across the turf…

As the cheerleaders all practice their routine’s ending pose, Dream couldn’t help put track Techno ~~’s… shapely ass and how his skirt flutters in the slight breeze.~~

Dream sat, eyes still trailing, both hands coming to cover his face. He watched Techno’s lean body complimented by the tight uniform, black and red colors bringing out the pink of his long, swishy hair. He couldn’t tell if that bead of sweat running down his nape was from the stinging of the sun or the incessant burning of his cheeks.

But Dream was still a pretty good guy. I mean, he wasn’t the only person ogling the cheerleaders after all.

The football team themselves had just finished up practice and was waiting on the coach to finish up his notes and dismiss them.

Honestly they should’ve known that sitting down college athletes behind the college’s very… well-endowed cheerleaders was not going to end in virtuous thoughts.

The cheerleaders, finished up with their practice as well, all started heading towards the bleachers, just as Dream’s coach called for the team and he had to rip his attention away from trying to get a glimpse of Techno’s demure, dark-grey eyes.

It wasn’t too long until the football players all started heading for the locker rooms, and Dream… well impulsive is another thing he should add to the list.

Which list? Well, that’s for him to figure out right here.

Waving goodbye to his team, he jogged back down the field to meet the cheerleaders, most of them preparing to leave as well. He spotted Techno easily, by himself, still sitting to place his water bottle in his bag.

“Hey Techno!” Dream greeted.

Techno looked up to meet Dream’s eyes. He inhaled a little bit too sharply as he saw just how long Techno’s lashes were.

“Hello~” he said, in his sing-song tune. Dream felt his heart flutter.

“How are you, Dream?”

“Doing well! Practice went pretty well today, we did some passing practice today, y-know try to develop the rookies skills to get all prepared for the season. How was your practice?”

Techno hummed, patting the dust off his skirt. “It was fine, although I feel like I messed up pretty badly on the timing today….”

“Really?” Dream’s eyes widened. “I only saw a little bit of what you guys were doing but I thought you were really great today.”

Techno stood up, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. Walking ahead, he turned his head to look back at Dream. “You were watching me?”

Dream stammered, brain floundering, words spluttering to come up with a coherent sentence. Techno brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear, chuckling lightly before turning back around.

Dream stood up straight, jogging to walk to Techno’s left, smiling his most attractive smile he could muster, desperately trying not to show his dumb blush.

He ruffled his blonde hair. “It’s getting pretty late, the sun is gonna set soon. Do you have any plans this afternoon?”

Techno hummed once more. “No, don’t think so. I won’t have any assignments due until the end of the week.”

By now the two have walked across the field, just reaching the Away-team’s bleachers side. The field was quite empty, most everyone had already headed back to their dorms.

“Then…” Dream’s arm slowly siddled to reach over to Techno’s right side. “Would you like to come get dinner in town with me?” Dream lightly pressed his hand on Techno’s bare thigh, inching him closer to his chest.

Techno turned his head, eyes narrowing. 

Dream stiffened for a second, shoulder pads growing heavy, brain going miles-per hour with anxiety, a hundred nervous thoughts and reasons why “he may have just went a little too far and now Techno hates him or maybe he always has?” all cramming in to smash away at Dream’s ego and heart.

Techno’s hand clasped onto Dream’s, while the other hand grabbed onto Dream’s shoulder, shoving forward to force Dream against a wall of the bleacher stands. His bag plopped to the ground.

It was here, kabedonned, that Dream made note of just how sharp Techno’s jaw was, how pointed his nose, how his long lashes covered how red briefly flashes in those stone grey eyes, how pliant lips surround a toothy grin. 

He realized that he had to look up slightly to meet those eyes, how defined the muscles in his neck and arms and legs were, how–

“Now just what do you think you’re doing, Dream?”

–deep and gravelly his voice was.

He couldn’t help but shudder.

Techno looked… menacing. And with that, he leaned down to meet Dream’s lips, Techno’s left hand coming to lift his chin upwards.

Soft at first, It quickly became heated: Techno’s daft tongue dominating his mouth, lips flitting away only for them to lock back on sloppily. He felt a leg shift in-between his own to rut against him. Dream melted into it.

Techno’s grip on Dream’s hand tightened as he pulled away.

“What, did’ya really think you could top me?”

Dream, still reeling, did not process what Techno had said. Techno sneered. The leg began to rub against his crotch brutally.

“Just because I’m wearing a skirt, hmm? Let’s see about that, pretty boy.”

Using his other hand, Techno hoisted up Dream’s leg, lifting him off the ground, and began rubbing up and down. Dream felt cold fingers briefly brush under his jersey, manicured nails slowly tracing his spine, before angling downwards and reaching beneath the waistband of his shorts.

Dream inhaled sharply, mind still swimming. Through his hazy thoughts, one thought was still anchored firmly within his mind: _**“What the hell is happening?”**_

His heart beating loudly, Dream felt his breath quicken, soft fingers groping– uh… stroking– no… massaging… his uh…

Techno’s pink hair looked ordinary compared to the dark flush on Dream’s face. 

“You look wrecked already,” Techno cocked his head. “Anyone could see you, if they just came around the corner…” He sighed dreamily, whispering and leaning against Dream’s nape. “Should we put on a show for them?”

Dream let out a ragged breath, just noticing how hot he was. The burning sensation ate him up, perspiration making his skin clammy.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Swallowing thickly, lashes fluttering as he nodded stiffly and shakily. 

Techno slowly set him down, relinquishing the grip on his thigh and hand. Dream was trembling, and lifted up both of his shaky arms to hide his face, breathing heavily. 

“What a good boy,” Techno murmured approvingly. The zipper of a duffle bag and the clack of a cap opening seemed to reverberate in Dream’s eardrums.

Cold hands ran soothingly across his skin, dipping back into his shorts. 

“Look at you. The captain of the football team all hot and bothered and pliant for a mere cheerleader…” One hand reached in-between the cleft of his cheeks, and the other tugged gently at his dick. “So obedient too…”

He felt a finger thumb at his hole, a wet residue leaving him shivering with anticipation. He let out a pained moan as it entered, eyes screwed shut, whimpering from the stinging sensation.

Soon after, another finger starting pumping in and out of him, stretching his insides. Unconciously, Dream lifted up his leg, panting heavily.

Techno let out a husky chuckle. “Aren’t you eager, spreading your legs like that? Eager and needy, so desperate for something– _anything_ – to fill you up huh?” 

Fingers twisted, crooked and rubbing at a spot that left Dream even more disorientated. “I am going to ruin you.” The whispered promise was followed by a light breeze meeting his now exposed crotch. 

With a wet squelching noise, fingers left Dream’s insides. If it weren’t the most empty he’s ever felt Dream would be rejoicing at the cold touches seemingly seeping through his entire body. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Dream slowly relaxed his arms and opened his eyes to see–

Dream gulped.

Techno, coyly lifting up the front of his pleated skirt to reveal a hefty bulge in the short briefs he wore. For once, Dream looked up to see a light flush dawning on Techno’s face, not a grin or confident glare to be found.

Entranced by the sight, he barely noticed how a mischievous look replaced the sheepish one. Techno tilted forward to catch Dream’s mouth, teeth nipping at swollen lips. His hands were being raised above his head, and then held together in a crushing grip. And something… was teasing Dream’s entrance. His rim, sensitive from the stretching, but aroused from the touching, practically begged to be filled again.

A yelp tore from Dream’s throat, tears springing into his eyes, as Technoblade unapologetically pushed in, buried at the hilt. His walls clenched, tightening around Techno’s thickness, causing him to finally let out a shaky moan. As they both adjusted, Dream could feel the slightest heaviness sitting in the pit of his stomach.

“Ahh~ ah, T– Techno…”Dream stuttered. “”P– please… please mov–” Techno thrusted roughly.

He flashed him a smirk. “C’mon babe, why don’t you speak up? How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t finish your sentence?“

“B– bastard…”

“You’re so beautiful, all splayed out on my cock, y’know.” Techno’s warm breath tickled Dream’s earlobe. “However–“ Dream met his frantically met his gaze on the tone shift. “If you’re planning to be a naughty boy, I guess you are undeserving of what I want to give you huh?” Techno let go of his wrists, starting to back away from the warmth of Dream’s body.

“No!” Dream practically screamed, hands flinging to clutch onto the sides of Techno’s skirt. “N–no… Please, Techno. I’ll– I’ll be a good boy.”

Techno smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.” He brought the back of his hand to gently rub Dream’s tear-stained cheek, making him keen at the attention.

Bending Dream against the wall of the bleachers, legs raised up on his shoulder lewdly, Techno began a steady pace, a _teasingly_ slow, steady pace.

“M–more please–” he moaned between words. “–please, sir.”Techno’s eyes were full of fondness and arousal. “Now, how can I say no to such a pretty, little boy?”

Techno’s new pace was ruthless. Pounding fast, the sound of skin slapping skin would be echoing if the sound of Dream’s constant whimpers didn’t drown it out. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. So fucked out, just from a little bit of cock.”

He had never felt this good in his life, the scraping of his walls sending shivers down his spine, the light prods at his sweet spot causing him to see stars, this heart sending blood straight to his erection which bounced helplessly against his chest. He knew his climax wouldn’t be too long from now.

But just as quickly as his climax built up, Techno stopped his movements abruptly. Dream would’ve whined if Techno also hadn’t smacked a hand to cover up his mouth.

“Shh…” Techno whispered.

Although quite a distance away, Dream did pick up on voices, voices that were slowly approaching the sides of the bleachers that he and Techno were currently occupying. Dream’s heart beat even faster, careful to try and not make a sound as the voices came close enough to understand.

“Are you sure he’d be around here?”

Dream felt his heart drop. No way, that was Sapnap’s voice.

“I’m sure of it.”

His heart dropped impossibly further. He knew that slight British accent anywhere. Connecting the dots, Dream realized that George and Sapnap are most definitely coming out to try and find him. Which was a bit awkward seeing as he was still pinned, being dicked down and topped by a cheerleader.

Dream whimpered, the thought of being caught sending an indiscernible feeling shivering down his spine.

Techno, only a breath away from his ear, mumbled in a low voice, “You’re not being very quiet are you? Perhaps you want to be seen?”

“Everyone else said they didn’t see him in the locker room so he’s probably still on the field.”

“Ugh, George there’s a reason we all have _phones_ , you know?”

“Yeah but if he’s still here he probably still has his phone in his bag.”

As their voices drew nearer, Techno’s murmurs became possessive. “What a little whore. Do you find enjoyment in being watched, huh? Star student and athlete, you just crave attention don’t you?”

Techno pulled out before thrusting aggressively. 

“So should we give your friends a show or should I shove myself down your throat to shut you up for once?”

“N-no…” Dream sniffled. “I can be quiet… I’ll be good… promise.”

Smiling, Techno lightly stroked his mussed hair and briefly pressed their lips together. 

Calloused fingers found their way from blonde locks, slotting themselves on the crevice of his neck, and brushing over his chest to massage sensitive nipples. Another hand tickled his inner thigh before lightly swiped up his length.

Techno’s mouth hovered over his collarbone and sucked, nearly causing a moan to peal out of Dream. Instead, a shudder replaced it, not wanting to abandon his promise.

Techno began thrusting once again, and soon the stimulation became too much. George and Sapnap’s voices were replaced with white noise and static that filled his ears. Dream could barely feel his body, all Dream could focus on was the pleasure buzzing all throughout. 

Painfully hard, Dream knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Field’s empty, and why would he hide anyways? He’s probably not here, George, let’s head back.”

Relief caused his body to go limper, body completely slack and completely open for any of Techno’s administrations.

“You’re right. He’ll be fine by himself, but he better not complain to us later.”

Techno’s momentum became harder, faster, hitting his prostrate with every push. Spasming, he orgasmed across his chest. Techno’s lips gripped Dream’s and he let out a moan that vibrated throughout their mouths. 

“Dr-Dream I’m going to-”

“Please, Techno- please do it in me…”

Techno’s pace paused, cum beginning to fill him up. With every slow thrust, his penis pushed his load even further in Dream, making him feel unbelievably full and satisfied.

“Don’t you look absolutely ravaged?“

Dream huffed, slowly coming back to his sense. His back hurt from being pressed against the wall of the bleachers, legs burning from being bent over, neck burning from several hickies, nipples hard from endless kneading, and ass sore for obvious reasons. 

He imagined what else he might look like: ruffled hair, marked skin, fucked-out expression, and flushed from head to toe.

He was laid down on the floor, butterfly kisses pressing across his neck. A towel dabbed at his load still on his chest.

“What a good boy.”

He kissed Dream’s temple before helping him redress himself. 

“Wish I had a plug to keep all of my cum in that pretty little hole of yours.”

Dream shuddered once again, peering at Techno’s face: flushed as well but decorated with a sweet smile. Pink hair clung by the bits of perspiration that sat on his forehead.

Techno raised Dream back to his feet. “Let’s do this again sometimes, yeah? You’re pretty talented at this.”

Before he could come up with a snarky response, Dream nodded. “P-please.”

Techno grabbed his duffle bag and slung it across his shoulder. Well-muscled arms free because of the sleeveless uniform, butt still complimented by the swish of his low-cut skirt.

Dream waved, breathless.


End file.
